


Mangata

by merengue



Category: Alex Strangelove (2018)
Genre: M/M, esta peli es SUPERBLANDA, ojalá el personaje de Elliot se me hubiese ocurrido a mí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merengue/pseuds/merengue
Summary: La luz del cartel del diner es demasiado brillante. Roja y azul y ciega, casi, si no guiñas los ojos. Alex la evita bajando la mirada, estudiando un menú que ya se sabe de memoria. Ignorando la mirada de Elliot como si no fuese a cavarle un túnel en la piel.(o, alternativamente: minidrabble de cómo esperaba yo más o menos que fuese el final)





	Mangata

Imaginó muchas veces el momento. Roncando y dormido bajo las sábanas, dibujando sobre hojas sucias en clase de Física, de caminata por Mounty Sighs con Dell, coronando la cima para acabar compartiendo unas coca-colas calientes y desvaríos de esos que solo existen un segundo antes de disolverse en el aire.

La graduación.

Era fácil, entonces.

Claire vestida en verde menta, o azul cielo, o rosado amapola. Todos los colores le quedan bien, extraordinariamente bien y más aún estos meses, con la piel ligeramente tostada por la llegada inminente del verano. El vaso de tubo centelleando con ponche sin alcohol, el peso de su cuerpo cuando la levantase al bailar alguno de sus temas favoritos, acabar jugando a ser dos tigres en plena pelea de zarpas mientras el resto mira y se ríe al verles. Como siempre. El resto mira y se ríe, pero él y Claire existen aparte. Siempre lo han hecho.

Puede casi sentir la bebida burbujear en el estómago, el calor de los focos del gimnasio, la emoción de acabar una etapa y saltar por fin al otro lado. Vertiginoso, como las atracciones de feria con dos manzanas caramelizadas ya en la tripa, todo revuelto y dulce y a punto de explotar.

Por bastantes y razonables motivos, estar hiperventilando en la parte trasera del gimnasio no solía aparecer con frecuencia en esos planes.

Menos aún marcar aquel dichoso número, odiar cada pequeño sonido de las teclas y tras el primer pitido lanzar el móvil lejos, tan lejos, lo más lejos posible. Querer hacerlo cruzar las costillas de la ciudad y que acabase entre Utah y Arizona, Monument Valley, árido y helado por la noche. Desenredarlo de la mano y enterrarlo en esa tierra, hacer que dejase de existir.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva fuera, pero tampoco le importa. La nariz le hierve de frío pero eso tampoco es importante, agarrándose las piernas contra el pecho en un intento de plegarse sobre sí mismo, pequeño hasta que nadie pueda verle. Diminuto y oculto. Sí. Los minutos pasan, los oye transcurrir en el reloj de muñeca. Eso y nada más.

No le sorprende cuando le ve llegar. Le ha llamado, después de todo.

—Hola.

No sabe qué responder, así que no responde. Elliot huele a coco y a limón, su cuerpo está caliente cuando se sienta a su lado y de repente le cuesta pensar. Como estar bajo el agua. Todo se enmaraña e intenta ignorarlo, hundiéndose más aún en la camisa, escondiendo la barbilla en los pliegues de la tela. 

Es insoportable, el calor que trae con él. Lo irradia desde su ridícula chaqueta violeta púrpura, desde el cuello desnudo y los vaqueros levi's gastados que tanto se empeña en no cambiar. Lo inunda todo y Alex no puede controlar la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona sin querer, acercándose uno, dos centímetros. Solo un par. Nada evidente, nada que pueda levantar sospechas.

Cuando Elliot apoya la cabeza sobre la suya puede sentirle respirar, profundo y lento, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

El ruido del gimnasio se mezcla con el aire en una masa sin forma, todo eco al otro lado de la pared. Luz, gritos, música y mucho alcohol infiltrado, eso seguro. Alex lo siente vibrar dentro, las cuerdas del bajo con cada tema que suena, pero siente aún más la mano de Elliot en su brazo, frotando con lentitud. Inspira y espira, intentando estirar los dedos.

Lo negaría bajo pena de muerte, pero entierra el rostro en su garganta y la roza con los labios, una vez. Solo una. Apenas un roce.

Elliot se revuelve hasta ponerse de pie sin ningún gruñido o aspaviento. Un lince, sin hacer ruido, dejándole perplejo y aún encogido sobre la gravilla descascarillada. Los dedos se le agitan suavemente en el aire cuando estira la mano, un gesto inequívoco. Y otra vez esa sonrisa, torcida y brillante, todo dientes. La odia tanto como la adora.

El batir de alas en el pecho se vuelve un huracán, presionando los pulmones.

—Ven.

Y Alex, inexplicablemente, como si no hubiera otra opción en el mundo, va.

 

......................

 

—Toma.

Negro alquitrán, sin apenas azúcar. Alex da un sorbo tentativo de todas formas, sintiendo cómo le asienta ligeramente el estómago.

—Gracias.

Las luces del exterior se cuelan en un brillo intermitente y lejano, azules y rojos que bañan parte de las mesas del local, dejando a la otra mitad cubierta en sombras. Está vacío, o todo lo vacío que puede estar un diner. Huele a gofre y a batido y a grasa, las luces parpadeando. Elliot no bebe nada, apoyado en el sofá como si fuera parte del mobiliario.

Tiene esa forma de hacer las cosas, Elliot. De encajar siempre. Alex sabe que no es así, que nadie más que él ha sabido lo que es el rechazo y no pertenecer, pero aun así no puede evitarlo. Elegante sin pretenderlo, salvaje de una forma que solo ha visto en él y los animales. Se acaricia la lengua con los labios, estira los brazos sobre el respaldo y así, antes de oírle hablar y sin esa chaqueta violeta, podría pasar hasta por motero. Eternamente en la carretera, gafas de sol en el bolsillo. 

Si no supiese que no le van las tías, Alex casi esperaría que le guiñase un ojo a la camarera.

Bueno, si no supiese que le gusta a Elliot, más bien.  _Le gusto a Elliot._

Aún no tiene claro cómo procesar esa parte.

—¿Estás mejor?

Es una pregunta complicada. Intenta pensar en ella, salir del ensimismamiento, acariciándose el amargor del paladar.

No sabe si está mejor. Siente el latido del corazón en las sienes y el oído, la sangre viajar por el cuerpo como si presionara contra un sistema de tuberías, pero a la vez nota la mente relativamente tranquila. Igual que el café, tibia y reposada. El frío que entra desde la puerta le ayuda a pensar con claridad.

—Creo, sí —intenta no morderse el labio, esconder la boca tras otro sorbo—. No sé qué me ha pasado ahí atrás. Ni por qué te he llamado.

—Pues yo creo que en el fondo lo tienes claro. Solo que no quieres contármelo.

Gamberro, dulce como el azúcar, experto en derretirte con una sola mirada. Alex siente el hechizo colarse desde el cerebro hasta las puntas de los pies, cosquilleándole el cuerpo entero. Intenta rehuirle, pero el dedo que aparece mágicamente en su mentón se lo impide, alzándole el rostro.

Todo sería mucho más fácil si no sintiese el corazón haciéndosele papilla cuando sonríe.

—No tienes que agobiarte. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—No estoy agobiado.

La mano de Elliot sigue firme en su barbilla. A esa distancia puede ver el ligero dibujo de pecas, los ojos casi grises, la nube de rizos. La sonrisa, otra vez torcida. Nadie debería poder tener una sonrisa como esa.

Joder. 

—Sí que lo estás. Y no pasa nada por ello —la misma voz ronca de siempre, tirando de él como un imán—. Como si quieres simplemente zamparte una hamburguesa y te llevo a casa. Me parece el mejor plan del mundo.

No sabe qué contestar. Elliot tiene los brazos apoyados en la mesa y le mira sin dar tregua, buscando algo que Alex no sabe qué es. Le pone francamente nervioso, que mire así. Necesita decir algo, lo que sea. Lanzar un hueso y aprovechar el momento para esconderse.

—¿Vale? —insiste, como un perro. Es tan frustrante que casi le hace sonreír.

—Vale.

Da otro sorbo para darse espacio a sí mismo, intentando dilatar el tiempo. Piensa en Claire y en el baile y piensa también en un montón de cosas que ya nunca serán, Columbia y la Quinta Avenida con nuevos ojos, Central Park en invierno y de la mano, Applebee's y la decadencia hecha dos platos de tortitas con sirope.

Lo peor de todo es no echar de menos ninguno de esos sueños. Sentirse libre, metal extirpado del esternón. Respirar es más sencillo, natural casi, y solo esa sensación ya le hace sentir increíblemente culpable.

—¿Qué tal Claire? ¿Os habéis peleado?

—Soy gay.

Alex espera que algún día deje de ser raro decirlo. De momento aún lo es, se pega a la lengua, más amargo aún que el café de la taza. Lo suelta y siente cómo las palabras flotan, inundando el diner entero, hasta que las luces incluidas le observan. Parpadean, hablándole en un código morse que no entiende.

—De acuerdo —levanta los ojos al oírle, mira a Elliot e intenta buscar en él algo, lo que sea, pero encuentra un muro—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Claire me odia. Lloramos los dos en el coche. 

—Claire no te odia —apenas un instante después—: lo siento, no quería cortarte. 

Alex abre la boca, la cierra. Boquea sutilmente pero Elliot se da cuenta, acariciándole la palma de la mano. Tiene la piel tan suave que le dan cosquillas solo del roce.

—Sé que suena tópico, pero puedo entenderte. Sé lo que es esto —enreda el dedo meñique con el suyo, jugando con él—. Si necesitas contármelo, estoy aquí. Para lo que sea.

Tiene los ojos claros, demasiado. Grises con la luz amarilla, en comparación con los sillones rojos y desgastados, penetrando como si fueran una bala. Por un momento duda, titubea, pero siente sus dedos contestar antes que su voz. Se entrelazan y de repente tienen las manos unidas por encima del mantel sucio, encajando.

Todo encaja, y quizá es eso. Las luces, el cansancio, la chaqueta del esmoquin descartada al otro lado del sofá, la forma en que Elliot tuerce el cuello y solo quiere esconderse ahí, en esos centímetros que justo se forman entre la curva de la barbilla y el hombro.

El reloj avanza, implacable. Los dedos igual de entrelazados, pequeños apretones que se diluyen en la enormidad del diner.

Elliot escucha.

Y Alex habla.

 

...............................

 

Suena  _No easy way down_ de nuevo en la radio, una emisora destartalada con más crujido que otra cosa pero que al menos llena el silencio del coche. Aunque no le molesta hoy, el silencio. Es agradable, casi como una manta, con los dedos enredados en los de Elliot mientras le observa conducir con una mano, ojos en la carretera y todo sonrisa. Elliot tararea la letra en voz baja todo el camino, la canta a ratos y Alex siente la cuerda que tenía alrededor del pecho liberarse, caer deshecha y lisa a sus pies.

Es frustrante, realmente. Ni siquiera ella puede resistirse a los encantos de Elliot.

No se da cuenta de que han llegado al destino hasta que escucha el sonido del motor desaparecer por completo, un ronroneo y nada más.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

Se gira para poder mirarle cómodamente, observarle sin ningún tipo de reparo. Se siente desinhibido y ligeramente kamikaze cuando desliza los ojos desde los rizos a la mandíbula, subiendo por sus labios y hasta la curva de la nariz. 

—Si sacas una foto te dura más, sabes —y tiene claro que le está pinchando, que se está acariciando los labios con la lengua como siempre hace, pero por algún motivo no consigue que le importe. Y sabe que en otro momento tendría la respuesta perfecta, o quizá la huida perfecta. Pero la música suena, hace calor y Alex se inclina sobre la caja de cambios y le busca los labios como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Es un beso. Tierno, suave, rozando la comisura. Elliot sigue teniendo ambas manos en el volante y de repente las quiere ambas en la nuca y la cintura, acariciando piel.

—Mis padres no están.

Siente sus propias mejillas teñirse de rojo. Todo da vueltas.

—¿No?

—No. 

Otro beso. Esta vez más profundo, se acarician el uno al otro la lengua y Alex solo quiere más. Más húmedo. Más dentro.

—¿Esto quiere decir lo que quiere decir, Truelove? ¿Tienes malas intenciones conmigo?

Se ríe y tiene que morderle para ocultar los nervios y la vergüenza, tirar del labio y luego lamerlo en una promesa secreta, borracho de un ponche sin alcohol y algo que no ha bebido, que recorre la sangre desde dentro.

—¿Vienes o no?

—Lo dices como si hubiera una elección ahí.

Sabe que cierra bien la puerta porque siente hasta la última vértebra pegada a ella cuando Elliot le empuja, besándole el cuello y los labios. Todo es calor. Se funde por los bordes y Alex no puede ver, oír, solo besarle de vuelta y rezar por que las piernas le sostengan el tiempo suficiente como para no hacer el ridículo. Siente los cartílagos de gelatina derretida, una caricia en los muslos y la presión en el pecho se vuelve demasiada, un cosquilleo que amenaza con desbordarle desde dentro.

Esta vez lo dice él, contra la piel de su cuello, tirando de él hacia las escaleras.

—Ven.

Y Elliot va, inexplicablemente, como si tampoco hubiera otra opción en el mundo.

La cama rebota cuando caen sobre ella, incapaz de separarse, tocando por encima de la camisa. Los botones se deshacen sin ser consciente, en apenas milisegundos, y cuando siente los labios de Elliot sobre la clavícula tiene de nuevo dieciséis años y el dedo en el enchufe, todo electricidad. Siente la descarga hasta en el último hueso.

Es todo lengua, saliva, gemidos bajos que se tragan con los labios ardiendo. Tiene que pararlo porque es demasiado, de golpe. El somier cruje suavemente y tiene que separarse, coger aire, antes de que el riego le falle y caiga redondo e inconsciente.

—¿Alex?

No sabe explicarse, dejándose caer bocarriba en el colchón. El pelotón de hormigas en el estómago no le deja.

—Yo… A ver, no es que no me flipes porque me flipas, créeme, me pones a mil — _Alex, cállate, por dios—_ Quiero decir, no es que… Simplemente yo no… Y encima tengo, literalmente, cero experiencia y—

Elliot le calla con un beso, o lo que en teoría es un beso. Distinto esta vez, sin fuego, sin dientes que buscan. Alex se deja acariciar como si fuera terciopelo, casi ronroneando. 

—Escúchame, Alex: no hay prisa. De ningún tipo. Cuando tú quieras y como tú quieras.

Otro beso. Y otro. Suaves, apenas un roce de labios, resonando en el silencio de la habitación.

—Vale. Vale —un segundo de silencio—. Lo sé.

Lo dice por decir. Siente el tropel de pensamientos exigir atención, incapaz de decidirse por cuál empezar a torturarse primero.

—Sé que me dices _vale_ pero te estás comiendo la cabeza ahora mismo.

La carcajada le araña la garganta nada más escucharle. Huele aún más a coco y limón y Alex esconde la nariz en su cuello, respirando aún más fuerte, acariciando con los dedos la piel desnuda de Elliot hasta trazar dibujos con las yemas.

—No me gusta que me conozcas tanto en tan poco tiempo, sabes.

—A joderse, Truelove. Mejor que te acostumbres.

Y eso es lo raro. Cuando Elliot les pasa la sábana por encima, cuando busca su cuerpo y se acurruca contra él, curva con curva, cuando cierra los ojos y no puede evitar quedarse mirando lo largas que tiene las pestañas, los rizos contra la funda de su almohada.

Que podría acostumbrarse.

Podría vivir ahí, en ese preciso momento. Agotado y con la boca aún amarga de café, camisas tiradas en el suelo, pegados el uno al otro, todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

 

 


End file.
